dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Generation
A New Generation is the first episode of the third season of Doctor Who Time and Space. It is also the first episode we see Daniel Isaac take the role as the Doctor. Story "I'm the one who can't be stopped, I'm the one who always saves the day, I'm the one that all creatures fear at the end of the universe......I'm the Doctor!" (The Doctor) Continuing on from where Degeneration left off, the tardis hurdles towards earth, exploding along the way. Within minutes the Doctor stops the tardis from crashing and lands her safetly on the ground on Earth 2011. He exclaims to himself that he needs new clothes. Outside the tardis, the new Doctor acknowledges his new clothes, saying that although he met his future self nobody has ever seen this kind of Doctor before. The Doctor then tries to remember what he forget, trying to put bits a pieces together from his mind, but he can't seem to figure out what it is. The Doctor then enters the tardis to discover that there's a leak in the tardis core. The Doctor then notices someone running toward the tardis on the security screen. He discovers it is Zack's friend, Jake, who has been looking everywhere for Zack. Mistaken for Zack, the Doctor follows Jake inside his house. Inside Jake's house, the Doctor, believed to be Zack, is told by Jake that he must pay half of the rent. The Doctor then has a series of flashbacks, but from Zack's perspective, asking himself why he has Zack's memories. Jake then tells the Doctor that they have to go to Lucas' funeral this afternoon. At the funeral, Jake yells at the Doctor, after the Doctor starting crying to which he asked himself why he was doing so. The Doctor becomes truthful with Jake and tells him who he really is. Jake doesn't believe him and asks the Doctor to prove it. The Doctor says they'll go to Zack's house to see him. Jake then walks away and before the Doctor can follow, he spots a mysterious figure hiding behind some trees, to which the Doctor dismisses the thought and follows Jake. At Zack's house, Jake is startled to find out that the Doctor was telling him the truth. The Doctor then explains that he regenerated, having to die to save Zack's life but regenerate to save his own. The Doctor also explains to Jake that he once thought he chose to look like Zack, but now realises that he didn't. The Doctor then says goodbye to Jake and leaves for the tardis. Inside the tardis, the Doctor tries to materialise the tardis but the tardis is stopped by an unknown source. A voice is then heard throughout the tardis, asking the Doctor questions. The Doctor is startled that he doesn;t know how the voice got inside the tardis. A figure then appears inside the tardis. The alien tells the Doctor that the tardis belongs to him and that he'll do anything to get it back. He also tells the Doctor that he'll kill Jake if he doesn't surrender. The Doctor then discovers the creature has a split personality, and he also discovers that the creature is a Melake, a race of creatures who were part timelord that were exiled from Gallifrey. The creature then tells the Doctor that he will kill Jake, shortly before transporting out of the tardis. The Doctor runs out of the tardis and finds Jake, who asks if he could travel with the Doctor. Before the Doctor can answer, the creature, who's name is The Watcher, appears and teleports Jake away in a burst of flame. The Doctor questions the Watcher, who informs the Doctor that he will release fear throughout the town. Realising where the Watcher was hiding all these years, the Doctor runs to Jake's house, where he finds Jake, expressionless and motionless. The Watcher, having teleported back to Jake's house, tells the Doctor that Jake is possessed and a host for a deadly creature. The Doctor, not realising at first, discovers that the Nightmare Child's soul is inside Jake. Jake then starts to shake viciously, and a pillar of smoke moves around the room in which The Nightmare Child comes out of. Jake regains consciousness shortly before the Nightmare Child goes crazy and starts hitting things, including The Watcher, who falls down injured. The Doctor points his screwdriver at the Nightmare Child to stop him. After the creature is calm, the Watcher explains to the Doctor how he saved the Nightmare Child after he was injured by Zack in a previous adventure. He then told the Doctor that the Nightmare Child needed a host so he could regain strength and consciousness. The Doctor then informs the Watcher that he no longer has a split personality. The Watcher freaks out and flees the scene, putting the Nightmare Child into a frenzy before leaving. The Doctor stops the Nightmare Child by sending him through time with an over charge of energy. The Doctor then takes a phone and telepathically communicates with The Watcher, tellings him that he failed. The Watcher asks the Doctor who he is, to which the Doctor replies he is the Doctor. The Watcher then flees the street, promising that he will return to finish what he has started. The Doctor then says Jake can travel with him, to which Jake gets excited. As they were about to leave, Jake asked the Doctor why Zack couldn't travel with them anymore. The Doctor replied saying that Zack has travelled with him for too long and that it almost got him killed, and that he couldn't risk it anymore. Jake then asks why he is coming to which the Doctor replies, "Because you asked." The two then smile at each other and the Doctor says "Let's go!" Continuity *The Watcher will also appear in Through Human Eyes. *Jake makes note to Lucas' death in spinoff Defenders of Earth. *The Doctor experiences Zack's memories of Lucas' death, Defiance of an Illusion and several other events. *This episode picks up right after Degeneration, with the TARDIS crashing. *The Doctor has the same costume he had in Time Twins, Bite of the Cromatrite and Defiance of an Illusion. *The Nightmare Child previously appeared in The Child of Nightmares. *The first of the Season 3 story arc appears in this episode. ﻿